


The Lost Spidey puppy

by Jaijaiwriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: Parties? Who knew is too much to handle for Peter?Especially An Avengers party!!.After an Alien war,Peter kinda got the advantage at that mission but still it doesnt help him at this Damn party,Hes like a Lost Puppy at that…Inspired by our Great Bruce Banner lolPeter's pov btw





	The Lost Spidey puppy

Well After an Alien war, Who knew that a Avengers hangover in the tower would be hard for him?He was sitting at the round high chair at the bar,Tony thought he was drinking something Inappropriate for a Fifteen year old and If so He'll punch his face until he graduate But He just assured him It was just juice or water.That scene made the team smirk at them.A total Dad and Son Moment though,Reasonable…

The Brunette was just too accupied twirling his water cup that he didnt even notice Natasha walk in the bar.

"You did good today,Pete" Peter got startled at her, almost spilling his cup at the floor but thankfully his reflex caught it,But it spilled a little on the table and the floor.

Nat laughed at his antics,"Too much for someone with Spidey senses"

Peter fixed on his seat and puts the cup away,"Sorry I just didnt notice you come in"

"Nah no big deal,What are you doing here?The Avengers are over there"She mentioned to the table where the Rest of the Avengers is.

He used his chair to turn around a little to look at the Avengers Before turning back to Natasha,"Should I though?I mean Im the youngest.I Think they would talk about things from the 90s and I would be talk about Pop cultures,I dont think I could blend in"

"Nah They dont do that,The Avengers isnt into those things.Youll be fine.Go over there,Ill just follow behind"Nat took a bottle from one of the shelf and made herself a cocktail.

Peter shook his head at the Offer(command or statement he didnt know),"Nah,Im alright over here"

"You know,Your like Bruce Hes like a lost puppy in every party"Peter Frowned at her,as She poured her cocktail in a wine glass

"Really?"He giggled.

"Yeah"They both laughed,Making some of the Avengers look at the Two.

"No,That doesn't sound like Dr.Banner"The Brunette rolled his eyes at her

"Maybe not,But he got out of his shell"She mentioned at the Doctor,Who was also at the table with the others.

"Hey,What are you two talking about over there?!"Clint Asked from the table,making the rest turn around and look at the two.

Peter looked over his shoulder,"Oh cant tell,Just Spiders,Legolas"

Clint frowned at that name,making the rest laugh at his face."Stark,You better talk to your kid"

Tony laughed at that comment,"If you want me to be sorry about him being like that,Nah never gonna happen,Birdbrain"

"Im never gonna wonder where he got that",Steve points out,As laughter ringed louder. 

Natasha frowned at the kid,as he turned his head to look at the table again.

The webslinger noticed that she's been staring at him,He frowned at her,"What?"

"You know what,Lets go there"She smiled at him as she walked around the bar to get to him.

"What?" He asked,as she got closer to him.

"Come on,You did good on that mission"She pulled his arm to get off the chair.

"What?No I cant That will not help me"Whined Peter as he got pulled by Nat.

"Aw Your Cute when you Whine,Come on"She pulled Peter until they reached for the rest of the Avengers,"Guys You all Forgot about this Kid"She made him sit down on a free space,Beside Tony.

 

"Yeah,You did good out there Peter"The Billionare patted him on the back.

"Yeah How do you know EMP would work?"  
Questioned Steve.

Peter can't held but blush at their genuine interest to what he did on that mission,"Well,Its pretty obvious on the looks of the alien that It didnt have eyes so It looks like they used hearing as their only senses to fight.Well The EMP Or any sound system would confuse them…"

As The kid continued explain,Natasha secretly walked to the bar without anyone noticing,Dispite to her assasin skills its pretty easy to be invincible.She smirked at the kid,who looked like he's enjoying himself at the table.The team cant help but just adore the kid,Hes just too adorable-Which he would Deny it-and smart.

Who knew?Avengers can be soft to a Fifteen year old.


End file.
